


the dotors new adventure

by dog2222222222222222



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: Adventure, BBC, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Other, Romance, Wolverine - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog2222222222222222/pseuds/dog2222222222222222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor go on new mssion</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dotors new adventure

the docor flew in the tarids it was shape like a blue police box. he was about to regenarate so he did not look like david tennant. the n all of a sudden when they flew by a planet the doctor said "i'm regenerating" and he regenerated to look like wolverine from the x-men aka logan. in facet he was now wolverine himself he looked in the mirror at his maks that made him wolveine. 

"bub I regenrated into wolverine!" said wolverine/the doctor as he popped his claws which went snikt. 

then the docors new companion called rsoe was walking outside where the tardis was of landing.  
the tardis made that wherw wherw wherw sound and rose look up from walking she had a lot to of think about now thast she was strand on the other dimension that the docor had to strand her on with jackie and pete and mickey it was a sad time but she throught she was over the doctor but apparently not as the tardis land in front of her and she scream: "THE DOTCOR!!!!" 

then the doctor walk out of the tardis and see rose tiler and said "rose tiler i thought you were lost in a new dimension" and then rose see the doctor and says "docror who you look different like a new man did you regenerate" and the doctor say "yeah i did i regenerated just now into wolverine/logan do you like my new look nad my claws" said the doctor showing the claws to his former companion and then rose said "but how are you on this planed i thought you coul not came back to it once you left me here because there was a rip in the fabric of spase and time so explan doctor how did you get here." 

and the doctor did not know he thought he was flying to anchent greese. "well i dont know" he said rose and then went into the tardis which was really small on outside but big and spacious on inside . he looked a the control s and pressed lots of buttons but nothing was working "well it looks like the tradis is broken!" shouted he doctor "ill show you bub!" he shouted and then snikt his claws ino the tardis which broke it more and steam rose from it. 

"docor you just maybe broke the tardi!" shout rose in disbelief; 

"oh no maybe i am strand here just like you, how can i get off?" ask the doctor to himself

"well maybe jack harknesx can help!" sai rose "and mickeyy he is good with technology" 

"NO ROSe seeing them will cause a even bigger destroyction than we have! we myst not do that ok" said the docot and rose said yes and she stared at the doctoe remembering the time she said i love you and the doctor almost said i love you but did not because his reflect fade away on that beach in noreway and was leave alone with jackie and pete and mickey. 

"docto you never said i love you back" said rose as the docror pushed many buttons on the police box. 

"yes well that is because i dont love you" said the docto andd rose look at the edoctor in desbelieve. 

"what but you almost said it you just didn get to finish" she said and the doctoe stop oressing button to look at her with eyebrows in a line that points down

"ok well maybe i was going to say but sinse i have realised my one true love is jack harkness" said the doctor 

"really" said rose

"really" sad the doctor "but we broke up"

why said rose

"well it was because we needed time for ourseld" said doctor who 

"well that is sad" said rose ' but now we can go out eight" said rose too

"no said the doctor once again stabbing the tardis with the claws "i also realised ime gay" 

"oh said rose" she was sad even though she was go out with mickey


End file.
